


Valentine's Healing

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 17x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick really did have a date..she just didn't know it yet.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Valentine's Healing

**Author's Note:**

> this has a random part in it that just came to mind when writing lol

When the case was officially over and Nick had assured everyone (though not so much Ellie) that he was fine, he left quickly feeling Ellie's eyes on his back all the way to the elevator.

Now two hours later on Valentine's Day night, Nick stood in front of his mirror tightening his tie and straightening his suit blazer.

For the first time in a while, nerves fluttered around in his stomach.

Nick told them he had a date and while it wasn't a lie—it wasn't the whole truth either. He did have a date tonight..just not a confirmed one. Reservations were made, a box of chocolates were waiting to be grabbed off the table by the door, and a box of ketchup and prawn chips (he could practically hear a familiar voice in his head  _ they're called crisps Nick! Crisps! _ ) waiting in his car. 

With a deep breath Nick grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Tonight would either go like he imagined it to—or he'd end up back at his apartment alone wondering what would have happened if he acted sooner. 

  
  


Nick in his nerves and self-doubt almost expected to get to her apartment only to find her gone either out on a date or out with some of her other single friends—and so when she opened the door with a shocked look as she stumbled over his name dressed in unicorn pajamas that must have been sent from Abby (he vaguely recalled Abby once saying Ellie was like a unicorn in a field of horses, whatever that meant), he felt himself calm instantly. Either from the fact she was there and obviously not going anywhere or from her presence—he couldn't tell you.

"What-" Ellie gaped at him, eyes trying to be subtle as she looked him over. Nick held back a smirk, he knew he looked good. Her eyes then went to the box of candy he handed to her without a word yet, to the big box under his arm. "Nick..is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's those disgusting ketchup and prawn things you loved, then yes."

He watched as she swallowed, carefully grabbing the box from him and placing it on her counter gently. They both knew ever since the day she cried about Reeves at his desk, was the last time she had any. She could have easily got some herself, but was too afraid of any memories that might come with the taste. 

"Why?" Ellie asked in a whisper. "And what about your date that you're obviously dressed up for- you'll be late if you don't leave now I'm sure—"

A grin slowly formed on his face. "Then you better go get ready."

"Excuse me?" She blinked at him in confusion.

"I didn't really have a date. I uh- was going to surprise you."

Now it was her turn to grin. "Nicholas Torres, is this your weird way of asking me on a date?"

"It's not weird!..But yes."

"Well then-" Ellie leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek that set match to the fire inside him whenever she was near. "-let me go get ready."

She turned to head to her bedroom, and Nick knew they'd discuss the ketchup and prawns along with Reeves later, but he couldn't help but say something. "Hey Ellie?"

"Yeah?" Ellie stopped and turned. 

"You don't have to eat any soon, but I think it's time we  _ both _ try and heal."

Ellie smiled at him, a soft one that always made his heart jump. "Thank you, Nick."

  
  


Later in the night after they went to dinner and grabbed late night ice cream, they ended back at her apartment where Ellie put the first ketchup and prawn chip in her mouth since Reeves died. 

Turns out, Nick didn't mind the disgusting things as long as the taste of Ellie was an added bonus. 


End file.
